Lord Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Lord Boros is an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Being the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 6-A Name: Lord Boros Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years) Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Immortality (Type 3), Heat Resistance (His entire species evolved to be able to survive the harsh environment of his home planet, which was shown to be covered in lava), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; regenerated from being punched into a bloody mist by Saitama), Energy Manipulation, and Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person), Flight (Capable of using energy to quickly maneuver in the air and levitate) Attack Potency: Unknown | Multi-Continent level (His attacks were causing severe damage to his own ship, which endured Saitama's moon jump. He stated that his attack would destroy the surface of an entire planet, making Saitama use Serious Punch to cancel it out, the databook also stated that his attack was able to shave and ruin the Earth) Speed: Unknown | At least Relativistic, likely higher (Kept up with and landed attacks on a somewhat serious Saitama, which should make him immensely faster than Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were "nothing" to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Continent Class (His punches are capable of causing extreme damage to his spaceship, which endured Saitama's moon jump) Durability: Unknown (He survived Saitama's casual punch, but the hero's punches are extremely variable in strength depending on the situation) | Multi-Continent level (Was planning on surviving the planet's destruction, though he was unable to survive Saitama's Serious Punch, regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown | Tens of kilometers with shockwaves, planetary with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: His armor Intelligence: Led a group of alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Boros is overconfident. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Meteoric Burst:' Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form, Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities but also causes fatigue. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon:' While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the face of a planet (or the whole planet), but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' profile (Assault Mode Meliodas and unsealed Boros were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Pirates Category:Regeneration Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6